


Animals

by CherryGal



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bill's literally an alcoholic, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Mason is Dipper's real name, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Some Humor, Stalking, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, cause yeah, like I'm talking QUICK, reader is female, things get dark real quick, you do illegal things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryGal/pseuds/CherryGal
Summary: As a Junior in high school, you have your whole life ahead of you and you still don't really know what you're doing. You work for a scientist who has you go on borderline illegal missions that sometimes puts your life in danger. To compensate for this, he allows a demon to tag along with you and (hopefully) protect you. This inevitably gets you into even more trouble as you begin making deals with the demon to keep your school life stable and your personal life personal. They're harmless at first but they soon begin to mutate into something much darker.





	1. Baby, I'm preying on you tonight

 

The rain battered down upon your unkempt hair while you walked under the moons beaming light. Your bare feet smacked against the damp asphalt below you and you mentally cursed under your breath at having forgotten shoes. You currently were heading to work. Your usual shift was long over but you’re only just now making your way to your work destination in the forest considering today was Sunday and you had no need to check into work over the weekend. A ringing cellphone awoke you in the early hours of the morning and you rushed out of the house so quickly you forgot your shoes and an umbrella. The sun hasn’t even peaked the horizon yet and wouldn’t for a few more hours. You should be sleeping and getting ready to go to school in the morning. You concluded you were probably going to miss first period so you could sleep in for a bit.

Trudging through the dirt road that lead into the forest, you cringed at the mud that stuck to the bottom of your already unclean feet. You definitely were going to need a well deserved shower once you were home. You soon reached a run down shack in the woods that was home to two sets of twins, both of which related to each other. There were the younger two that were around your age and there was the two elders that ran the shop inside the shack.

It wasn’t an unusual thing to have been called here at such a late, or early, hour. Ford, your boss, often did that when he needed something done as soon as physically possible. This meant that sometimes you’d be pulled out of school in the middle of lunch because he needed your hand with something. Now, he could always ask his nephew, another twin, with his endeavors, but Mason wasn’t comfortable with a lot of his requests. A lot of them required illegal activity like sneaking into a building or stealing something. Ford wasn’t a criminal, he had a reason to do the things he does. You understood that.

Before you could knock on the front door of the wooden edifice, it swung open and you were practically pulled into the building by an older man. Ford shushed you before you could even think about saying anything.

“I need you to go to the school and put these over the lenses of their security cameras,” he handed you a large duffel bag. “Inside are the replacement lenses. You’ll need to do this undetected and before people get there.”

You raised an eyebrow as if asking for permission to speak. Ford nodded and you lifted the duffel bag over your shoulder. “How the hell am I supposed to avoid the cameras while also trying to break into the school so I can fuck with them?”

“You know I hate doing this, but I’m sending Bill with you.”

“I’m beginning to think you love doing this,” you wanted to laugh but this was Bill we were talking about. The guy wasn’t even allowed in the shack due to the fear he’d start something. This included the annihilation of all humanity. He was an eccentric and unstable character at that and that wasn’t something to be taken lightly. He was unpredictable, which made him dangerous. 

“But,” you look out the front window as if the school was right there in your sight. “Why am I doing this? Are you spying on teens now, Ford-y?”

He lightly chuckled. At least he was tired enough to laugh at your joke. He was usually so serious it was hard to joke with him. “No, nothing like that. There just been reports of strange disappearances in the school and the cameras haven't been able to pick up anything of note, so I’ve decided to take matters into my own hand.” He tapped the bag you carried. “Those lenses are special. They’re able to pick up temperature and body signs. If there’s a strange entity taking those kids, I’ll pick it up through those.”

“Smart,” you nod. “So where’s the demon?”

“Already at the school, I hope. I sent him there about an hour ago to wait for you. If he’s not outside, he’s disabling the cameras, so wait for him.” Ford patted your shoulder with a smile. “Make me proud,” he said in the low whisper he’s been talking in. He obviously didn’t want to wake up his family sleeping upstairs.

“No problem,” you give the old man a salute before turning towards the door and silently pushing it open. You leave the shack and head for the school.

Upon reaching the parking lot, you wipe your feet in a grassy area that was still dripping from the rain that had stopped when you reached the shack earlier. You cleaned your feet the best you could before pressing your back to the building and sneaking towards the front door. You tested the handle and it was surprisingly unlocked, though you assumed that was Bill’s doing. Peering around a corner, you spotted movement going into an open room that you recognize as a classroom you visited often, despite it not being one of your scheduled classes. You adjusted the duffel bag that was strapped around your shoulder before silently following the figure. Yes, this was probably the most idiotic thing you could do, but you weren’t completely unprepared. Ford never usually sent Bill with you if the situation wasn’t dangerous. If this was going to be a walk in the park, he wouldn’t have bothered sending Bill and would have asked you yourself to find a way to disable the cameras manually. Something was clearly wrong, you thought, and if anything happened you knew who to call for.

You peered into the room after slowly opening the door just enough to be able to see inside and noticed no movement in the classroom. You gingerly take a step inside and turn to face a corner to check for anyone hiding. Upon reaching the teacher's desk you heard a tongue click behind you and the imitation of a gun firing left the person's mouth. You feel two fingertips pressed against the back of your skull.

“Always check behind the door,” the person said and you sighed out in irritation. You set the duffel bag onto the teacher’s desk and turn around to face a flaxen haired male who looked dressed for a robbery. His whole outfit was a dark black that almost made him blend in with the dark atmosphere of the room you two were in. “If I was a bad guy, you’d be dead already.” He stood as if he held a gun in his hand and was pointing it upwards with a hand on his hip.

“You  _ are _ a bad guy, smart one.” You scoff and begin digging through the bag Ford had given you. Inside were multiple small bags that contained two to three of the lenses Ford told you about. You turn back towards Bill who peered over your shoulder. “Did you disable the cameras?”

“I… was suppose to do that?” He looked surprised at your question and you sighed. He then laughed and lightly patted your shoulder. “Of course I did, kid. I know what I’m doing.”

“I sure hope so,” you sigh out once more before swinging the now open bag back over your shoulder and heading for the door. “C’mon. I need you to stay close.”

Bill followed you out of the classroom and he hopped out into the hallway, now in front of you. “Aw, you want me to stay close? You’re so sweet,” he said in a faux high pitched voice. You give him a look that said you were way too tired to deal with his shit before heading down the hall.

“I can’t reach the cameras,” you said. “So, I need you to do this for me.” You hand Bill the duffel bag which he reluctantly takes.

“Why do  _ I _ have to do all the work?” He pouted like a child, which was a pretty good definition for him now that you’re thinking about it.

“Because I’m tired,” you state as if the designer bags under your eyes didn’t already give it away. “Unlike you, I need to sleep for my energy. Just please do this for me, I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

“Promise?” he asked almost immediately after your statement. You were way too tired to properly think and speak what you wanted to say so you were spouting nonsense at this point. “Shake on it,” he outstretched a hand your way and you eyed it wearily.

“Uhg,” you groan and grab his hand with a firm shake. “Nothing involving any demonic shit, alright? I have a life outside of all this, you know.”

Bill laughed and let go of your hand with a wink. At least you think he winked. His emo-like hair swoop threw you off from being able to properly tell. “Go home, kid. I’ll take care of this. Take the day off tomorrow, I’ll have Ford call your school. We can talk then.”

“Thank you, Bill.” You never thought you’d ever say those words but there they were coming from your big mouth. “Just, please don’t break anything.”

“Me? Never!”


	2. Hunt You Down, Eat You Alive

When you woke up it was around noon and you had three missed calls from Ford with four voicemail's. How he managed that, you had no clue. The first one was about how you did a great job at sabotaging the cameras and the others were about how Bill would be at your house around one. He questioned why you weren’t going to school but called you in as sick nonetheless. You jolt up from bed and swing your feet onto the carpeted floor once you realized it was past noon and that you still needed to get ready. You weren’t ready to let the demon see you without pants on and you weren’t planning on it anytime soon. You hustled towards the laundry room and ran through a stack of dirty clothing you had forgotten about through the washer before grabbing a pair of shorts from a clean pile on top of the dryer. You opted on keeping on the top you had. It was a plain tank top that you changed into after your shower after the “school break-in”

You sighed gratefully. Due to the voicemail you got from Ford, you took it upon yourself to assume that Bill did all the work for you. You then groaned as you were reminded that you had made a deal that you'd make up for abandoning him that night. You  _ really _ didn't want to put your life into more danger and you thought about talking to Bill about it. You were so tired that night you didn't know what you were thinking. In fact, you don't think you were even thinking at all.

You were startled by a knock at your front door as you had a tooth brush stuffed in your mouth. You yelled out for the person to give you a second before finishing your brushing and rinsing the bristles under the running faucet. You hopped down the stairs and opened the door to find the exact person you weren't expecting.

“You don't usually knock,” you stated and Bill let himself into the house as if he owned it. Before you could think about how much of an asshole he was, he turned and faced you after you shut the door.

“I know, but I thought I'd change things around today,” he raised his arms as he smirked your way. “How’s the day off been?”

You shrug, not exactly knowing how to answer that. You only just woke up, after all. “It’s fine, I guess. What are you doing here?” You asked though you probably already knew the answer.

“I wanted to discuss the importance of our deal,” he stated, suddenly sounding very professional as if the matter was quite serious to him. He motioned towards your couch. “Have a seat, will you?”

You glare softly his way, letting him know you were skeptical about all of this before sitting down where he pointed. Bill paced back and forth in front of the couch and where you were seated; his arms folded behind his back with his chin raised. He looked like a snob, you thought. You were hoping his intentions weren’t filled with malice as you just wanted to get through the day like a normal human being for once. You knew this wasn’t at all possible.

“Alright, so what do you got?” you asked after what felt like an eternity of Bill pacing around before he stopped to sit down awfully close to you. “I specifically remember telling you no demonic shit,” you reminded him as a bit of a warning. He laughed like you were joking before patting your knee.

“Nothing like that, I promise. But I do need your help with something that I can’t exactly tell Ford about.” He looked around as if the said scientist had cameras bugged all over the house and Bill was making sure he wasn’t eavesdropping. “You can't tell him either.”

“Okay,” you said with a shrug. So far so civil. “What do you need help with?”

You realized his hand was still on your knee when he squeezed it gently, almost like his fingers involuntarily twitched against your skin. Neither of you acknowledged this. “I’m going to need you to sneak into the shack’s basement and get something for me.”

Oh God, you thought. More breaking and entering. “What do you need?” You sighed out. You were almost obligated to lean towards Bill’s order. He  _ did _ help you out last night when you were half asleep, it’s probably the least you could do. You’re just hoping that he doesn’t want something that could literally destroy all of mankind.

“In a cabinet below his desk there should be a little fridge he keeps food and stuff in. I need you to look all the way in the back and take a red glass bottle. It should be labeled After Shock. Inside that same fridge there’s a bottle of red wine. I need both of these.” He explained all this to you as if he was preparing you for a heist at the local bank and wanted you to be prepared for what to look for. “Be so kind as to do this today while he’s working upstairs and away from the basement?”

You shook your head, though not telling him no to this demand. “Wait,” you just wanted to make sure you heard everything clearly. “You want me to sneak into my boss’ workplace and rob him of his alcohol? What the hell do you want with Aftershock and wine anyhow?”

He looked at you like there was something on your face. “To drink? What, aren’t I allowed to make the most of this human body? C’mon, we had a deal.”

“Fine, I’ll do it,” you said rather too quickly. You honestly just wanted him out of your house as quickly as possible. “But if I get caught, you’re taking the bullet.”

“I’ll be hiding outside and I’ll let you know if I see him heading towards the vending machine.” Bill shrugged. “I have this all planned out. Trust me.”

You groan as if this was all just in inconvenience to you. “But the vending machine is the only way into the basement. How am I supposed to get in when he’s literally right there?” You were worried that Bill would assume you’re trying to get out of this job by pointing out the flaws, but his demeanor didn’t change. It seems he’s already plotted out everything that needed to be done.

“There’s a hole in the side of the shack that no one ever bothered to fix. You can get in through there.” Bill said. “Go get your shoes, the sooner you get this done the sooner I get what I want,” he smirked.

You roll your eyes and stand up from the couch, shaking off your feet that tingled with every movement. You slipped on a pair of sandals and Bill held the door open for you as if he was attempting to be polite. You both stepped out and the sun greeted your quickly constricting pupils as they hastily attempted to block out the sudden light that pummeled down upon you. You blinked and Bill took the lead in the trek towards the shack where your second illegal activity will take place.

You pretend not to notice Bill observing your facial features every once in awhile as the two of you walked. From how the sun kissed your cheeks to the way your pupils slowly began to dilate once more as they got accustomed to the sunlight. It was like he was making sure you were still there with him as the two of you casually strolled towards your workplace as if you weren’t about to go commit theft for your boss’ alcohol. The air felt normal circling the two of you. Nothing felt out of place, not even the thoughts that rushed through your mind as Bill’s steps began to mimic yours almost perfectly; completely in sync with your walking.

In a blink of an eye, the sound of the air changed to chimes as you found yourself standing in front of the shack you visit more often than not. You watched the wind chimes shake against the soft zephyr that whisked against your open palms that had suddenly began to sweat. It’s as if the thought of what you were about to do had only just occurred to you. 

You were robbing your  _ boss.  _ You weren’t even sure how Bill knew of what your boss kept in his personal fridge in the exact basement he was forbid to enter, but you were too caught up in the thought of being found out to really question it aloud. You felt a hand on your shoulder and were tugged behind a tree big enough for the two of you to properly hide behind.

Bill pointed towards a loose board that was covering a not-so-concealed hole in the wide of the house. “That’s where you need to go to get to the basement.”

“How will I get out?” you almost immediately ask. You suddenly wanted to say or ask anything that’ll make the blond call of this mission so you could go home and relax on your day off and not risk getting in trouble by the man who gives you money for, usually, simple tasks.

“I can get just close enough to dangle your bag down and help you up with that,” with that, he suddenly raised your bag that you weren’t aware he had from behind his back.  _ Fuck, _ you thought,  _ he really has this all planned out… _

“Yes, I do,” he lightly chuckled and brought a hand up to mess with your hair. “Stop being so worried about all of this. I know Fords schedule like I know yours. He’s like clockwork, he doesn’t go into the basement until his brother gets back from town to take his place. And that won’t be for another,” he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a stopwatch. The golden hands seem to be spinning nonstop, as if it was broken. “Hmm, I’d say ten minutes?”

His smirk made your heart almost stop beating right then and there. Your skin grew cold and your eyes jolted towards the dirt road leading out of the forest where the town was. “You mean I only have ten minutes to do this?” you asked in an unsure voice. With a simple nod you let out a defeated sigh. There was no way you’re getting out of this situation without making Bill angry with you, and that was something you didn’t want. You couldn’t hide in the shack forever, after all.

“No objections?” Bill grabs your arm and practically dragged your unwilling obedient self to the loose board. He kept himself and you invisible to the view of the windows that would alert anyone inside of what they were doing. You remove the loose board.

“Here, grab the strap,” After increasing the length of the satchel you took almost everywhere, you took the end of the looping strap and took in a deep breath. You took another look up at the blond making you do this and he responded with an odd look you’ve never seen before before you noticed his hand on your upper arm. “You’ll be fine. I’m not leaving without you,” he said and you took them as words of reassurance of him not just leaving you to be framed for a crime you don’t even want to commit.

Feet first, you slid into the opening of the basement once you made sure Bill had his hands on the base of the satchel and still damp mud from last nights rain immediately stained your clothing. You landed harshly with a muted yelp onto the sudden change of flooring. You looked around and recognized your surroundings as your boss’s basement. You let go of the bags strap and allowed it to hang idly in the hole you had intruded from. You went over the small checklist of what you had to get and scurried over to Ford’s desk. Opening a large cabinet beneath two smaller drawers another white handle was left that separated you from your goal. You made this quick; you opened the mini fridge, grabbed the two bottles you had been requested to steal, and closed both small doors. As you did so, a bit too quickly, the drawer closest to the surface of the desk slid open. You immediately went to close it but a colored folder caught your attention.

A colored folder that had your name written in black ink on it. You grew curious and you couldn’t help but slide out the folder and open the contents. The front of the first page had a rather impressive portrait of yourself that looked to be drawn in blue pen. A description of your appearance and personality sat in a small paragraph under the drawing. Whoever wrote this, you assumed it to be Ford based on the handwriting, had an accurate description of how you acted and who you were. Still, you didn’t understand why it had been written in the first place. On a separate page that seemed to b a continuation of the one previous had more for you to read about yourself.

_...And while her attitude is positive, I fear this will soon change. It’s only an observation, but He seems to be growing rather close to the girl. This worries me for a number of reasons. The first is, obviously, who He is and who she is. Her willing and eagerness makes her a target for someone like Him. She’s too naive in an almost too innocent way. She has no problems working with Him, despite several remarks, considering her participation with Him hasn’t changed. I hate sending Him with her on jobs, but I barely have a choice. Even if I don’t give Him permission to tag along, He doesn’t need it. He goes on His own. _

_ For some reason, He finds value in her. This only worries me further based on my own experiences with Him. The only good thing I can see in this, and this sounds horribly selfish, is that He’s left me alone. This, again, only causes me to worry more. _

_ What the hell is going through His head? _

“Hey!” a hushed whisper brought you out of your reading and you fumbled with the folder, almost dropping it. A few pages scattered to the floor and you were quick to the ground to get them. “Hurry it up!” you heard Bill call from outside. You looked down at the papers in your hand that had fallen out of the folder you held. Taking the entire thing would be too suspicious and may cause your Boss to come to you for the answer as to where it was. But, you thought, a few pages might not be missed. You folded them as small as your could without creasing them too much and stuck them in your pocket. You grabbed the alcohol that you had left on the counter and immediately grabbed onto your bags strap and, with the help of your partner in crime, climbed out of the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how an action you take can soon affect your whole life from there on.  
> Sorry it's short.  
> Also, holy shit, I died for a long time with writers block. Not even sure anyone's really reading this ;; But if you are, thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this story is Animals by Maroon 5 if you couldn't tell. Go check it out, it's a great song.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the first chapter. The chapters go along with the song lyrics so when I run out of lyrics, the story should be finished.


End file.
